Balloon Trip Breeze
Balloon Trip Breeze was a mini game featured in Nintendo Land for the Wii U. Gameplay You play as your Mii, and you control your flight path by swiping on the GamePad touchscreen. The screen scrolls from right to left, and you can speed up the scrolling by pressing ZL or ZR. Each level is called a day, in the morning, afternoon, evening, or night. There are also different types of weather in different levels. These would be wind, rain, or clear. It is possible to have both wind and rain. At the end of Day 3: Morning, the screen freezes as a phase similar to the Bonus Stage from Balloon Fight (NES) or Balloon Kid plays out. There are a number of different items that appear at certain points in the game. At the end of every level, there is a Rest Island, usually with a Rest House. The first time you play, you will be given a tutorial by Monita. Items * Giant Bubble- Most common. Appears whenever you down a Balloon Bird or when the rain stops. Items will appear in these if they come from the Balloon Fish, or if they are scripted in the level to hold an item. * Question Mark- Only available by avoiding the Balloon Fish. Gives you a random positive effect from an item. * Mini-Pill- Shrinks the player while still retaining original stamina. * Eraser- Clears all Balloon Breakers on the screen. * Invincibility Star- Makes you invincible for a short amount of time. * Time Stopper- Slows down time. * Package- A package that can be grabbed and delivered to the next Rest Island for 10 Nintendo Land Coins. * Giant Present- A giant present that weighs down the player much more. Same reward as a Present. * Crate- A special kind of package that looks like a wooden crate. Carried by string under Mii. Same reward as present. * Spike Ball- Gives you 10 Nintendo Land Coins when put on another Rest Island. Breaks every Brick Block and Balloon Bird it touches. Obstacles * Balloon Breakers- Spiked floating blocks. In rain they electrocute the player. Come in red or black. * Brick Blocks- Blocks made of bricks that can be smashed by tapping on the screen. * Blocks- Indestructible metal blocks. Enemies * Balloon Birds- Birds that start out as eggs and then hatch. They come in four types. * Balloon Fish- Eats anything that floats near the water. Easy way to get power-ups. Miscellaneous Objects * Rest House- Only for decoration. Appear on the Rest Islands and hold Miis often. * Rest Island- These only appear at the ends of levels, and occasionally hold Present-like items and Rest Houses. * Podium- Gives player extra points depending on where you land on it. * Buoy- Marks the distance in screen-lengths from the last Rest Island. Availability This game was released in the pack-in title Nintendo Land, which came with most early Wii U systems. It was featured as one of the 12 park attractions, all of which being based off of a different Nintendo franchise, such as Mario, Zelda, F-Zero, or Game & Watch. Trivia * The day cycle in this game could be from Tingle's Balloon Fight, where there would be different times of day in some levels. * The player can tap on many objects besides blocks. For example, bubbles, balloons, Balloon Birds, and even Miis and Monita can be tapped on. Gallery Balloon Trip Breeze.jpg BTBIcon.png BTBMii.jpg 360px-Monita.png Category:Games Category:Console Games